dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
End of Earth
!! ブウ への |Rōmaji title =Chikyū Shōmetsu!! Bū Jāku e no Gyaku-Henshin |Literal title =Earth Disappears!! Boo's Reverse-Transformation of Evil |Number = 277 |Saga = Kid Buu Saga |Airdate = September 6, 1995 |English Airdate = March 17, 2003 |Manga = The Boo of Pure Evil |Previous = Evil Kid Buu! |Next = True Saiyans Fight Alone }} !! ブウ への |Chikyū Shōmetsu!! Bū Jāku e no Gyaku-Henshin|lit. "Earth Disappears!! Boo's Reverse-Transformation of Evil "}} is the second episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred seventy-seventh episode overall in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on September 6, 1995. Its original American airdate was March 17, 2003. Summary The newly transformed Kid Buu stands on the edge of a cliff, glaring out at the world. Mr. Satan says he looks like a child; he contemplates attacking, but Dende advises him not to. The Dragon Team are not sure whether Super Buu is stronger or weaker from the transformation. The unconscious fighters have not come to yet and Goku and Vegeta wonder why. Meanwhile, on the Sacred World of the Kai, Old Kai regards Buu's new form with some confusion, and wonders if this is the true form of Majin Buu. Kibito Kai says that it is, and reveals Buu's history to his predecessor: :"Five million years ago, the universe was at a time of peace, watched over by the Grand Supreme Kai and his four subordinates, the ''Supreme Kais of the West, North, South, and East. However, the peace was shattered by Majin Buu, created by the evil wizard Bibidi as a weapon of ultimate destruction. Despite barely being able to even control his monster, Bibidi sent Buu to destroy numerous worlds, before eventually bringing him into battle against the Supreme Kais." :''The West Supreme Kai and North Supreme Kai were no match for Majin Buu, who destroyed them with ease. The South Supreme Kai put up a better fight, actually managing to rip off one of Buu's arms, but the evil creature regenerated the limb and defeated him. The South Supreme Kai would become the first victim of Buu's Absorption technique, which resulted in the huge, strong form shown during the final transformation on Earth. :More powerful than ever, Buu set his sights on the East Supreme Kai, who stood no chance against Bibidi's monster. Before Buu could finish the job, the Grand Supreme Kai intervened, blasting Buu to smithereens. Of course, Buu regenerated and promptly absorbed the Grand Supreme Kai, but the absorption transformed Buu into a fat, jovial form. Soon after, Bibidi sealed Buu away, and the East Supreme Kai destroyed the sorcerer, seemingly ending the threat of Buu for good. Until recently... Old Kai realizes that the Grand Supreme Kai was able to counter Buu's malevolence with his kind soul, reducing the monster's power and creating the innocent, childish personality seen in his initial state. Kibito Kai confirms this, and explains that with all of the foreign influences removed from his body, Buu has returned to his original state: relentless, insane, and pure evil. Peering into the crystal ball, Old Kai tells Kibito Kai to go to Earth with the power of his earrings; Goku and Vegeta are in serious trouble. On Earth, Kid Buu powers up with a mighty screech, causing mass destruction with his voice alone. He unleashes a Vanishing Beam towards the Earth, but Vegeta deflects it with his Final Burst Cannon and berates Buu for not even trying to fight them first. Goku realizes that Kid Buu intends to destroy the planet, relying on his regenerative ability to survive the blast. Vegeta then demands that, whether he tries to destroy the planet first or not, he should at least try to fight them first while denouncing him as a coward. Kid Buu then looks at them and mouths something at Vegeta, causing him to call Kid Buu a "gifted speaker" with some irony. Kid Buu then confirms Goku's earlier claim by charging up another attack, strong enough to destroy the planet ten times over. Realizing that they can't stop the blast, Goku, after a failed attempt at trying to reason with Buu, tells Vegeta to grab their sons and Piccolo; Goku will use Instant Transmission to get them all to safety and Vegeta agrees. As they fly and before they can grab their sons and Piccolo, Goku only picks up Mr. Satan and Dende, but Kid Buu's attack is already bearing down on them. Out of time, Goku tries to do Instant Transmission, but finds that he cannot concentrate. Suddenly, Kibito Kai appears, grabs Goku's hand, grabs Vegeta by the back of his sleeveless jumpsuit, and teleports the group away to the Sacred World of the Kais. Meanwhile, the Earth explodes, taking Piccolo and the boys with it. On the Sacred World of the Kais, Old Kai becomes glad that everybody is allright, but Vegeta is angry that Goku saved Dende and Mr. Satan and not their sons as he angrily berates him for failing to save their sons and Piccolo. Meanwhile, Kid Buu begins to reform amongst the rubble of the Earth. Major events *Shin tells his story of how Kid Buu killed the other Supreme Kai and absorbed the Grand Supreme Kai. *The Earth is blown up by Kid Buu. *Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Gohan, Tien, Chiaotzu, and any Earthlings who may have survived the Human Extinction Attack die. *Kibito Kai uses Kai Kai to teleport Goku and Vegeta to the Sacred World of the Kais, bringing along Mr. Satan, Bee, and Dende. Battles *West Supreme Kai vs. Kid Buu (Flashback) *North Supreme Kai vs. Kid Buu (Flashback) *South Supreme Kai vs. Kid Buu (Flashback) *Shin vs. Kid Buu (South Supreme Kai absorbed) (Flashback) *Daikaioh vs. Kid Buu (South Supreme Kai absorbed) (Flashback) *Krillin vs. Yamcha Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Barren Wasteland *New Namek *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai **Heaven **Grand Kai's Planet Objects *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Kame's Tale" - When the Southern Supreme Kai battles Kid Buu. *"Ginyu Transformation" - When Kid Buu destroys Earth. *"Sage Music" - When Vegeta scolds Goku for not saving their sons. Differences from the manga *The flashback sequence of Kid Buu fighting against the Supreme Kai was only shown in the anime. In the manga, there were just a few images showing the appearance of the South and Grand Supreme Kai's and Majin Buu straight after becoming Innocent. *King Kai, Moori and the Namekians reacting to the Earth being destroyed is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Mr. Satan is now one of only two humans remaining alive. The other being Fortuneteller Baba, as Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe were killed when Buu blew up the Earth (as well as any other possible survivors of the Human Extinction Attack). This point is later raised by Kibito Kai in Old Buu Emerges. *Though the entire Majin Buu arc received little redubbing in the Remastered Box Sets, this episode has an extra line in the remastered version: while attempting to use Instant Transmission to escape from the dying Earth, Goku says that he cannot concentrate, explaining why it took him so long that Kibito Kai had to step in. *When Videl, Chi-Chi, and Bulma are shown in Heaven just as Earth is destroyed, Videl says "Her secret was the teddybear underwear!" referring to the events of Great Saiyaman Saga filler episode "Gohan's First Date". *This marks the second time where Piccolo dies in the Dragon Ball manga and anime series; he was previously killed by Nappa. *This marks the first and only time Gohan, Goten and Trunks die in the Dragon Ball manga and anime series. *This marks the second time Tien dies in the Dragon Ball manga and anime series; he was previously killed by Nappa. *This marks the third time Chiaotzu dies in the Dragon Ball manga and anime series; he was previously killed by King Piccolo and self destructed in an attempt to defeat Nappa. *Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe are later revived in "Earth Reborn". Interestingly, the Earth is also resurrected in "Earth Reborn" too. *Although the Grand Supreme Kai is known by that title in the English Funimation dub, he is still called Daikaioh in some versions/releases of the dub. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 277 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 277 (BDZ) pt-br:A Terra desaparece fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 277 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z